


В чужих ладонях

by Renie_D



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: Когда Неджи впервые появляется на его пороге, Генма смертельно хочет спать.





	В чужих ладонях

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Хиппи-фест-2018. Бета - Лали.
> 
> Легкая АУ относительно канона касательно возраста.

Когда Неджи впервые появляется на его пороге, Генма смертельно хочет спать. Ничего особенного, за плечами обычное дежурство. Точнее, два — за себя и за Кано, попросившего подменить. 

Кано — хороший мужик, и Генма с легкостью согласился. Сегодня подменишь ты, завтра — тебя. Шиноби одного селения не всегда друзья друг другу, но всегда помощь и поддержка. На том и стоят много лет.

А еще перед дежурствами у Генмы случилась глупая мальчишеская потасовка на границе с Травой. А потом долгая и нудная выволочка у Ибики. 

Рабочие моменты. Куда без них?

После смерти Хокаге деревни были на взводе — Звук совсем рядом. Конфликты на границах вспыхивали от малейшей искры — от неприязненного взгляда поверх головы, от не слишком вежливого слова. И от извечного шинобьего любопытства — как они, эти засранцы из Листа? Не сдадут ли назад без Третьего?

Генма (по мнению самого Генмы) был ни в чем не виноват. Он просто уронил сенбон. Нечаянно. Но как-то неудачно. Прямо в ладонь начальника патруля соседей. Навылет. 

Так он Ибики и сообщил.

Генма трет локоть, широко зевает и смотрит на Неджи, замершего перед ним в церемонном поклоне.

— Чего надо? Выкладывай, — грубо бросает он, разглядывая склоненную макушку. Лениво прикидывает в уме сроки — претензии к судейству предъявлять уже поздно. К тому же просьбу о пересмотре результата экзамена подает наставник, а не генин.

Генма видел Гая после похорон Хокаге — они сидели в тесном закутке питейной вместе с Райдо, Какаши, Асумой и Куренай. Гай не жаловался. Генма даже удостоился крепких объятий и прочувствованной речи про наставников, силу юности и молодые сердца. Генма не очень-то слушал. Это же Гай. 

Генма сжимает сенбон зубами сильнее, чтобы не зевнуть от души еще разок, и смягчается. В конце концов, парень не виноват, что Генма не спит уже четвертые сутки. К тому же Неджи — один из птенчиков Гая, а, значит, они не совсем чужие.

— Я помню тебя, Хьюга, — произносит Генма, сосредоточившись. — У тебя ко мне дело?

Неджи не говорит ни да, ни нет. Молча выпрямляется и протягивает ему коробку.

Генма хмыкает, разглядывая завитушки на плотной коричневой бумаге, знакомые каждому ребенку, выросшему в Конохе. Приваливается плечом к косяку и не может удержаться от ехидного:

— Это взятка за следующий год?

— Благодарность, — поправляет Неджи. — И пересдать на чунина можно через шесть месяцев.

Светлые глаза без зрачков не выражают ничего — ни возмущения от неласкового приема, ни заинтересованности. Неджи смотрит в упор и не отводит взгляда. Спокойный, уверенный, сосредоточенный.

Генма разглядывает его в ответ без всякого удивления. Хьюга — большой клан, и работать с ними одно удовольствие. Можно даже спать чуть крепче обычного, когда приходит их очередь дежурить.

«Ты просто параноик», — вспоминает он подначку Хаяте. Под ребрами снова тянет и болит.

«Сейчас бы снова на дежурство, — Генма смотрит поверх головы Неджи и старается не моргать. В глазах печет. — Еще пара суток срочных миссий и чужих проблем мне не повредит». 

Он сглатывает горечь и, прищурившись, зло смотрит на Хьюгу. Улыбаться больше не хочется. 

— Здесь данго. — Неджи так просто не сбить. — Сенсей рассказал мне…

— Все это неправда, — реагирует Генма мгновенно. 

Сна не остается ни в одном глазу. Он быстро прикидывает, что Гай мог рассказать ученикам про него и его эскапады времен генинства, и ему делается дурно. Прощай, репутация умного и рассудительного человека.

А самое обидное, что крыть Генме нечем. Гай не делал в молодости ничего, чего бы не сделал при учениках и сейчас.

Генма не знает, плакать или смеяться. Это что, не слишком тонкая попытка шантажа? 

— За время моего генинства, — Неджи говорит очень серьезно, но Генма может поклясться, что видит тень улыбки в уголках его бледных тонких губ, — я научился вычленять из речей Гая-сенсея главное и... не слишком вникать в остальное.

Генма одобрительно хмыкает. Отступает в сторону, открывая проход, и делает приглашающий жест рукой. Бесшумно идет на кухню, пока Неджи разувается в прихожей и бормочет слова благодарности, и достает из шкафчика еще одну чашку.

Сон может подождать. 

Майто Гай — последний человек, которого можно заподозрить в коварстве и злом умысле. Но данго в руках Хьюги заставляют Генму в этом усомниться. На самую малость.

 

*

Неджи пьет чай молча, не покушаясь на рисовые шарики в сиропе, которые уплетает Генма.

Молчит, разглядывая крохотную кухню. Молчит, натыкаясь взглядом на катану, которую принесла Генме зареванная Югао со словами «Я не могу, забери» и к которой Генма до сих пор не прикасается.

Молчит, разглядывая свое отражение в чае, которого становится меньше с каждым глотком.

Генме нравится это молчание. 

Присутствие Хьюги бодрит и не дает мыслям забредать туда, куда сам Генма забредать не хочет. Еще слишком больно и слишком свежо. 

Он разглядывает Неджи в упор, ожидая, что тот смутится. Потом ждет, что Неджи заговорит и скажет, что тому от него, Генмы, надо. Потом, что вены на висках наконец проступят и Неджи поинтересуется обстановкой других комнат и, может быть, даже бытом соседей.

Но Неджи молчит, а кожа у его глаз остается гладкой.

Генма разглядывает породистое лицо и волевой подбородок — даже без бьякугана кровь Хьюг угадывается с первого взгляда — и удивляется выдержке этого птенца. Наверняка меньше, чем тот заслуживает. Но Генма слишком устал за сегодня, вчера и, кажется, за целую вечность.

Генме ничего не хочется и никуда не надо. Он смотрит в глаза спокойного, как океан, Неджи и не чувствует ничего. Генма словно кусок скалы, упавший в соленую воду. Но он почему-то не тонет — его качает, как на волнах, а чужой взгляд держит на поверхности и не дает уйти на дно.

Генме уютно в этой вязкой тишине. 

«Это все данго», — решает он и неожиданно широко зевает. 

И в этот момент Неджи произносит:

— Мне пора, — словно только того и ждал.

Генма подпирает ладонью щеку и опять смотрит на Неджи. Ему странно хорошо — впервые со дня смерти Хаято. 

Он как пьяный.

«Или отравленный», — проносится мысль, но Генма отгоняет ее смешком.

— Раз пора, лети, птичка.

На лице Неджи впервые проступает что-то, отличное от ледяного спокойствия, и Генма усмехается. Все-таки Хьюга подросток. И, несмотря на весь его талант, только генин.

Мысль, что он сумел таки зацепить невозмутимого Хьюгу дурацким прозвищем, умиротворяюще греет.

Генма идет за Неджи в прихожую след в след и смотрит, как тот надевает сандалии, — ловко, быстро, повернувшись так, чтобы уловить любое движение рядом. Без умысла — обычная среди шиноби привычка. У Генмы такая же.

Генма смотрит на кунаи у пояса, на кусочек пластыря на предплечье, под которым наверняка спрятано лезвие, и внезапно говорит:

— Ты будешь отличным шиноби, Хьюга. Не переживай. Чунин, джонин, АНБУ. Все, что захочешь. Главное…

— Остаться живым?

Неджи смотрит так, словно это Генме сейчас шестнадцать. В его глазах наконец-то появляется усталость, а на лбу — Генма почти видит это — прямо поверх белоснежных бинтов выступает чернильная надпись: «Я слышал это уже тысячу раз». 

Генме становится смешно и очень больно.

— Так точно, птичка, — с удовольствием повторяет он, прилаживая прозвище понадежней. — Так что береги крылья.

— Меня зовут Неджи, — поправляет его Хьюга, выходя за порог. На этот раз сохранить лицо ему удается. — Хорошего отдыха, сенсей.

— Упаси ками, — бормочет Генма, захлопывая за ним дверь, и передергивает плечами. — Упаси меня ками.

Он зачем-то идет в кухню и запихивает в рот еще пару рисовых шариков — розовый и белый. Запивает остывшим чаем, а потом наливает себе стакан воды.

«В следующий раз, — решает он по дороге в спальню, — надо купить Какаши, Гаю и Асуме чего покрепче. И Куренай, конечно, куда же без нее».

Он садится на кровать и отправляет сенбон на тумбочку. Трет ладонями лицо и думает, что сдох бы, вдалбливая день за днем в эти молодые и горячие головы одну и ту же мысль — самую главную, самую важную. Ту, которую они никогда не поймут, пока не начнут терять близких, одного за другим.

Честь, гордость, судьба и поиски себя важны только живым. А потом… Потом все становится бессмысленным. Остается лишь пустота и боль тех, кому ты был дорог. 

И ничего уже не исправить.

 

*  
— Я так счастлив! — Гай вытирает мокрое от слез лицо о плечо Генмы. — Но мне так грустно! Он скоро уйдет от меня! А я так к нему привязан!

Генма беспомощно оглядывается. 

Подлец Райдо стоит неподалеку и наблюдает за этим представлением с явным удовольствием. Помощи от него ждать не приходится. 

Генма пробует отступить, но Гай сжимает его в объятиях еще сильнее, и он давится воздухом, сипло кашляет. Ребра трещат. Изображать манекен для кунаев и не шевелиться — лучшая стратегия, если вам не посчастливилось сбежать от расчувствовавшегося Гая. Это Генма понял, еще когда они были в одной команде. И чего он сейчас дернулся?

Генма с тоской обозревает соседние крыши. И где шляется Копирующий, когда он так нужен? Вечный соперник Гая был бы сейчас кстати.

— Ты его задушишь, — Куренай, святая женщина, кладет ладони на плечи Гаю, и тот наконец разжимает руки. — Пойдем, твоя очередь проставляться.

Асума за ее плечом надувается от гордости. Еще бы, Генма лично подписывал бумаги о присвоении Шикамару звания чунина полгода назад. Правда, отпраздновать у них так и не получилось...

— Ширануи, Намиаши, вы с нами?

— Конечно, они с нами! — Гай не дает им ответить. — Генма поддерживал Неджи все это непростое время! Не давал погаснуть огню в его душе! И я уверен, что …

У Генмы вытягивается лицо. 

Райдо за его спиной громко ржет — ему как-то посчастливилось наблюдать за этой поддержкой лично.

 

*

Они с Райдо сидели на полу в комнате Генмы и, обложившись картами, планировали предстоящую миссию. Иваши очень не вовремя прилег отдохнуть в больницу, а искать третьего и оформлять на него бумаги времени уже не было. 

Аналитики составили план в расчете на целую команду, и Генма, ругаясь под нос и поминая всех Хвостатых, вертел карту местности так и этак.

Знакомую чакру он почуял раньше, чем услышал стук в дверь. Поглядел на напрягшегося Райдо и махнул условное «свой». 

Тут же встал, потянулся, скомандовал:

— Перерыв, — и пошел открывать дверь.

Неджи церемонно поклонился, шагнул за порог и тут же вышагнул обратно со словами:

— Я не вовремя, прошу меня извинить.

— Да заходи уже, — Генма втянул его обратно и захлопнул дверь. Оглядел собственную прихожую — ну да, догадаться несложно. Рюкзаки, жилеты на крючке, россыпь сюрикенов на тумбочке — они с Райдо не успели рассовать их по карманам и рукавам. 

Сам Райдо стоял, прислонившись к дальней стене, и взирал на Неджи с недоумением.

— Неджи Хьюга — Намиаши Райдо. Знакомьтесь сами, — Генма махнул рукой и ретировался на кухню.

Как представить Райдо, он знал. Мой друг, напарник, сломает тебе шею раньше, чем ты пикнешь. Никакой бьякуган не спасет.

А вот как представить Намиаши Хьюгу, Генма не знал.

Разве что... Генма прикрыл глаза. «Мой дорогой друг Райдо! Это Неджи Хьюга, он иногда приходит ко мне пить чай. Сидит, молчит, выпивает чашку-другую, церемонно благодарит и уходит».

Хмыкнув, Генма прибавил огонь под закипающим чайником. От подколок после такого представления и сотней сенбонов не отобьешься.

Расставляя чашки и заваривая чай, Генма затылком чувствовал растущее с каждой минутой недоумение Райдо и задницей — будущие бесконечные расспросы. Неджи же вел себя как обычно: сидел, положив забинтованную ладонь поверх здоровой, молчал и скользил задумчивым взглядом по кухне, словно сверяясь с картинкой, запечатленной в памяти в прошлый раз.

Райдо не выдержал и пяти минут тишины. Подхватил чашку, буркнул:

— Не буду вам мешать, — и свалил в комнату, к картам.

Генма ждал вопросов, но Неджи бесшумно отхлебывал чай из чашки, уже ставшей его, и смотрел на Генму, сидящего напротив, с тем же спокойствием, что и всегда.

Генма гадал, как внимательно прислушивается Райдо, и не мог не улыбаться. Никаких тайн и никаких секретов. Просто чай и спокойная умиротворяющая тишина. 

Ничего больше.

Генма думал, что надо бы подбодрить Иваши после вылазки, а еще — какого дохлого скунса принести ему в качестве сувенира и наказания, когда Неджи бесшумно поднялся со стула и произнес:

— Вам пора. Спасибо за гостеприимство, Ширануи-сенсей.

Генма прищурился. Это вежливое «сенсей» действовало на него каждый раз как ведро ледяной воды поутру.

— И тебе удачи, птичка, — оскалился он. 

Взаимный обмен шпильками тоже вошел в привычку. Генме нравилось ловить едва заметное движение бровей и замечать морщинку на переносице. Это прозвище Неджи не нравилось так же, как Генма не терпел вежливого «сенсей».

Провожать его до дверей он не пошел. Сам выберется, не впервой. И вообще, прощаться на пороге перед миссией — дурная примета. 

Генма ополаскивал чашки, стараясь прогнать улыбку с лица, когда за спиной бесшумно возник Райдо.

— И что это было?

Генма пожал плечами.

— Он иногда заходит ко мне на чай.

— И?

— И мы пьем чай.

— И молчите? — Проницательность Райдо пугала. — Или меня застеснялись?

— Обычно молчим, — врать Генма не стал. Он развернулся и посмотрел на Райдо. 

Вопреки обыкновению, Райдо смеяться не стал. Он смотрел на Генму грустно и слегка жалостливо. Как на малознакомого покойника — вроде и жалко человека, но как-то чисто умозрительно. Просто не повезло, бедняге.

Потом Райдо открыл было рот, чтобы спросить что-то, но промолчал и только махнул рукой.

Генма закатил глаза. 

— Не знаю что ты хотел сказать, но нам некогда, — напомнил он. Беззвучная пантомима ему не понравилась. Последний раз таким идиотом Райдо выглядел, а Генма себя чувствовал, когда Райдо застукал его в борделе. Не с девочками. — Час до выхода.

Райдо кивнул, но смотреть как на слабоумного генина не прекращал до первой заварушки. Потом стало не до того.

 

*

Вот и сейчас, когда они все втискиваются за дальний столик ближайшей питейной, Райдо не перестает ухмыляться. Гай же разливается соловьем, славя весну, юность и собственного ученика. Вставить пару слов он дает только Куренай, загадочно блестя чернющими глазами и отвешивая неуклюжие комплименты.

«Это он зря», — думает Генма, опрокидывая в себя очередную порцию саке. 

Асума смотрит на Гая недовольно, но снисходительно, и Генма в очередной раз дивится, как люди могут не замечать очевидных вещей. То, что у Куренай с Асумой все на мази, знает, кажется, вся Коноха.

— Следующими станут Ли и Тен-Тен! Я уверен, мои дети смогут преодолеть все препятствия! А тебе, мой друг, — Гай хлопает Генму между лопаток так, что тот давится на вдохе, — пора набирать своих учеников. Это так замечательно, что ты поддерживаешь Неджи, учишь его…

— Терпению, — подсказывает из своего угла Райдо. В дымке от сигареты Асумы он выглядит слегка размыто.

— ...Бороться за свое будущее! — Гая не так-то просто сбить с мысли.

Куренай вдруг хихикает, как нашкодившая девчонка, и прикрывает ладонью рот. Машет рукой, мол, я ничего, это я так, и прикусывает губу, пряча широкую улыбку.

Похоже, последний заказ они сделали зря.

Генма вздыхает и опрокидывает в себя еще саке. 

Вечер обещает быть долгим.

 

*

Когда они с Райдо вываливаются на улицу, стоит глубокая ночь. Гая Генма мстительно оставил на попечение Куренай и Асумы, занятых друг другом настолько, что, кажется, их ухода они даже не заметили.

«Оставят его дрыхнуть на столе, и ладно. Не впервой», — с мрачным удовольствием думает он, слегка покачиваясь на каждом шаге. Справа его подпирает плечо Райдо, а влево Генма старается не крениться.

— Что, задумался о карьере учителя для подрастающего поколения? — Райдо хохочет и прижимается ближе. Похоже, ведет сейчас не только Генму.

— Лучше сразу под дотон, — содрогается Генма. — Видел, как Асума вынимает колючки из волос своей блондиночки, когда та нацепляла их на полигоне?

— Научишь их завязывать банданы и прятать лохмы. Скажешь, командный стиль, — хмыкает Райдо. У него на редкость отличное настроение.

— Иди-ка ты сам… в сенсеи.

— Ни за что, — Райдо улыбается. — Я за вас с Иваши каждую миссию трясусь, а вы уже взрослые и опытные. Острое и железное жрете на завтрак, обед и ужин, — Райдо изворачивается и выхватывает из зуб Генмы сенбон. — А тут трое подростков, которые ни биджу не умеют, а самомнения и гонора, как у всех сандайме вместе взятых. Да я поседею и облысею через месяц, даже если миссии будут сплошь по расчистке коровников и прополке риса.

Генма смеется, представив в красках это зрелище.

— Тебе пойдет. И команду собрать из девчонок одна другой краше. Чтобы еще и ухажеров отгонять пришлось взрывными печатями.

— Я всегда знал, что ты настоящий друг, — с чувством говорит Райдо.

Холодный ветер морозит щеки и разгоняет алкогольный дурман. Генма вертит в голове мысль, не зная, как к ней подступиться.

— Это что же получается, — медленно спрашивает он, задрав голову, у черного, без единой звезды, неба, — остальные отважнее нас?

— Или безумнее, — ворчит Райдо. — Или уже поняли что-то, чего пока не понял ни ты, ни я.

— Что-то и понимать не хочется. 

Небо кажется бездонным и огромным. Пустым. Манящим.

— Это заметно, — Райдо ржет так, что приходится остановиться. — Выученика-то своего поздравил? Или опять молча рядышком посидели, как два воробья на ветке?

— Да иди ты, — Генма набычивается, отталкивается от спасительного плеча и сует руки в карманы. — Какая тебе разница? Что вы с ним все ко мне пристали? Ходит, данго носит, чай пьет. Плохо, что ли?

— А это вы уже сами решайте, — вдруг становится серьезным Райдо и подхватывает Генму под локоть. Упрямо тащит за собой, покачиваясь.

Генма не сопротивляется. Переставляет ноги, сжимает кулаки до онемения и продолжает смотреть вверх. 

Чернота не убаюкивает больше. Ему хочется схватить Райдо за грудки и как следует потрясти. Пошипеть в лицо, чтобы не лез не в свое дело. 

Генма и сам не понимает, как ему. Хорошо или плохо.

 

*

В их следующую встречу Генма долго смотрит на белоснежные витки бинта на обеих ладонях Неджи.

«Наверняка меняет перед каждым приходом», — мелькает в голове. 

«Таких чистых рук, — усмехается он про себя. — У шиноби не бывает».

И тут же кривится от собственной мысли. Мысль получается слишком злой и, на вкус Генмы, какой-то циничной. Не слишком подходящей Неджи.

Генма закусывает сенбон. 

И вообще, не его это дело.

 

*

Через месяц Генма молча ставит перед Неджи банку с мазью, почти уверенный, что дома в аптечке у того точно такая же. И чувствует себя глупее некуда.

Но Неджи только поднимает на Генму спокойный взгляд. 

Генма уже знает, что эти глаза — обман. Лавандовый блеф и иллюзия. Смотреть надо вовсе не в них. Приподнятая бровь, легкий прищур — «Что это?» считывается без особого труда.

— Для твоих конечностей, — пожав плечами, объясняет Генма. — Ты отрабатываешь «восемь триграмм» и упускаешь контроль чакры. Сухожилия повреждаются. Это ускорит регенерацию. Сильно болит? — сам не ожидав, спрашивает он. И тут же отвешивает себе мысленную оплеуху — когда не болит, не бинтуют от кончиков пальцев до самого плеча.

Неджи смотрит на свои ладони так, словно видит их в первый раз. Сжимает и разжимает кулаки. Отвечает задумчиво:

— Не очень. Я привык, — и задает ответный вопрос, словно Генма своим развязал ему руки.

— Ни разу не видел вас с ней, — говорит он и показывает на катану Хаяте. — Это ваша?

— Нет, не моя, — у Генмы чувство, словно его ударили под дых. Словно товарищ воткнул нож в спину. — Просто память о... человеке. 

— О друге? — Неджи спрашивает так, что Генме хочется одновременно отбрить его жестким «Не твое дело, сопляк» и закрыть лицо рукой.

Но он вместо этого отвечает:

— О друге. Не могу найти подходящее место для нее. 

Генма не врет. Иногда, чаще ночью, он берет катану в руки. Проводит пальцами по вытертой рукояти, трогает подушечкой лезвие с мыслью наточить и ставит обратно.

Неджи долго смотрит на чай в чашке, потом поднимает глаза, цепляясь взглядом за сенбон, который Генма перекатывает во рту. И твердо, так, как умеют только те, кто ни разу еще не разбивался вдребезги, заявляет:

— Лучшее место для оружия — в бою.

Генма не смотрит в глаза Неджи. Бьякуган холоден и странно неподвижен. Генма смотрит на нежный, едва заметный румянец, мазками выступающий на его щеках, и думает, что некоторые вещи действительно лучше не понимать. Не замечать даже.

 

*

Генма опирается на древесный ствол и смотрит, не скрываясь. Прятаться попросту глупо — Неджи отрабатывает клановые техники, и бьякуган у него активен.

Наверное, Иваши и Райдо уже заждались на пятом полигоне. Но Генме все равно. Он смотрит и не может сдвинуться с места.

Неджи в свободных холщовых штанах. Солнце светит ему в спину, чуть тронутую загаром. Волосы бьют по голым плечам. Движения плавные, текучие — тот только намечает места ударов, не тратя лишней силы. Сейчас она ни к чему.

Генма видел много техник и много бойцов. Но сейчас не может оторвать взгляда.

Когда Неджи поворачивается к нему с немым вопросом в светлых глазах, Генма решает не врать. Только если самую малость.

— Шел на свой полигон, засмотрелся, — честно отвечает он и засовывает руки в карманы поглубже.

Неджи поворачивает голову на запад. Вены на висках и лбу становятся еще заметнее. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть — светлая кожа лопнет, и зазмеятся по лицу, как потоки бурлящей лавы, багровые трещины.

— Там только один человек.

— Значит, приду не последним, — хмыкает Генма, кусая сенбон. — Наверняка Иваши проспал. Как всегда.

Приличия соблюдены. Парой фраз они обменялись, манеры все еще при них, можно уходить. Но Генма медлит, не зная, как спросить так, чтобы не выдать себя с головой.

— Слышал, ты подал заявку на джонина? — небрежно бросает он, надеясь, что никто и никогда не узнает о его маленькой спецоперации. Какаши промолчит — в этом Генма уверен. Именно благодаря Копирующему Генме удалось первым сунуть сенбон в списки претендентов.

— Да.

— Удачи! — Генма мажет взглядом по широкой груди Неджи, по прилипшим к потной шее прядям и коротко сглатывает. Добавить насмешливое «птичка» у Генмы не поворачивается язык.

Коротко кивнув, он вскакивает на ветку. Быстрый бег — как раз то, что ему сейчас нужно.

А еще холодный душ. И все снега страны Железа.

Можно еще врезаться посильнее в ближайший ствол, но это последнее средство. Генма оставляет его про запас.

 

*

Сколько не отрабатывай связки, а целым с миссии удается вернуться не всегда. 

Генма тащится из госпиталя, радуясь, что сегодня очередь Шизуне дежурить. Райдо с Иваши это, правда, не помогает ни капли. 

— Никаких «домой»! — Шизуне в гневе страшнее самой Цунаде. Особенно когда это касается безголовых спецджонинов, пытающихся уползти с дырками в брюхе и груди. — А ты, Ширануи, будешь приходить каждый день на перевязку. И никаких «я сам»!

Генма согласно кивает. Все, что угодно, только отпустите. 

Валяться на больничной койке не любит ни один из них — чужие запахи и звуки, голоса, свет из-под дверей. В таких условиях не расслабишься. Организм реагирует однозначно — чужая территория, будь бдителен, боец. Поэтому свалить поскорее старается каждый из них — как только ни ухищряются. 

Даже сейчас, едва переставляя ноги, Генма не жалеет, что не остался. Подумаешь, осталось всего-то три-четыре-семь кварталов. И рюкзак весит вовсе не тонну, как ему кажется. И в голове не так уж и мутится от смеси анальгетиков, стимуляторов и ками знает чего еще.

Все у него, Ширануи Генмы, хорошо. Даже замечательно.

— Ширануи-сан? 

Неджи без спроса перехватывает его рюкзак, скользит ладонью по катане за плечом, подхватывает под здоровую руку. Генма напрягается, предчувствуя боль, но за продырявленный бок Неджи предусмотрительно не хватается — держит за бедро.

Генме не становится от этого легче. Все его мысли сейчас занимает один вопрос — когда Хьюга успел так вырасти? 

Перед экзаменом они были ему по грудь — Генма стоял перед десятком насупленных подростков и механически повторял правила. Размышлял, что это правильно — закончить за Хаяте дело, которое тот не успел завершить. Не дать пропасть усилиям, и прочая возвышенная муть.

А теперь... 

Генма прижимается щекой к гладким прохладным волосам и закрывает глаза. Потом начинает глупо хихикать, вспомнив старую джонинскую шутку про боль и наслаждение. 

Он чувствует себя идиотом. Предателем. Таким довольным этой встречей.

— А Намиаши-сан и Татами-сан?

Вежливый вопрос заставляет Генму собраться.

— Жить будут, — отвечает он, стараясь идти ровнее. — Главное, руки-ноги на месте. А остальное Шизуне подлатает.

Неджи качает головой — то ли соглашается, то ли нет. Закатные лучи блестят на гладких темных прядях, а забинтованные пальцы крепко держат грязную, испачканную кровью и сажей руку Генмы. 

Генме становиться жаль белоснежных бинтов и усилий Неджи — теперь только заматывать новыми. Уже не отстирает.

В голове копошится всякая чушь о перевязках, солнце и птицах. Генма думает, что это какое-то помутнение — как каждый раз, когда Неджи оказывается рядом. И обезболивающие здесь совершенно не при чем.

Его взгляд натыкается на питейную.

— Пошли, зайдем, — внезапно предлагает Генма. — Угощу тебя чем покрепче. Не только тебе мне данго таскать. Тем более ты почти джонин.

Неджи косится на него левым глазом, и Генма чувствует себя глупее некуда.

— Плохая идея. У вас сквозное в бок, Ширануи… сан, — говорит Неджи, и Генма выдыхает от облегчения. — И явно болит нога.

— Не поверишь, оступился, — тихо смеется он. — Сам не ожидал. Зато сюрикены по касательной прошли.

Он гордо демонстрирует дыры на рукаве и расправляет плечи. В голове кто-то смеется ехидным голосом Анко: «Еще хвост распусти, павлин!»

— Повезло, — Неджи коротко улыбается в ответ. Так, как умеет улыбаться только он один — не глазами.

— Да.

Генма смотрит в его лицо, не отрываясь.

— Ширануи-сан? — Неджи поворачивает голову, ловя пристальный взгляд Генмы. 

Генма отшатывается — Неджи так близко, что он боится поцарапать его.

— Генма, — поправляет он, малодушно надеясь, что ранение извиняет его хоть чуть-чуть. По привычке прижимает сенбон к щеке, отводит языком в сторону и перехватывает иголку зубами поперек.

Неджи смотрит на его рот, не отрываясь. Медленно кивает, не отводя взгляда. Рука на бедре Генмы едва ощутимо вздрагивает. А по щекам стекает вниз едва заметный розоватый румянец.

До дома они идут в полной тишине.

У Генмы болит все — нога, бок, сердце.

 

*

В прихожей им неудобно — рюкзак цепляется за полку, вдвоем они заполняют собой все маленькое пространство.

Генма спотыкается о собственные шлепки, брошенные у порога. 

— Оставляй тут, — шипит Генма. — Сам разберусь.

Скидывает сандалии, наступая на задники, и, забывшись, свободной рукой дергает застежку жилета. Когда бок опаляет огнем, едва успевает проглотить ругательство.

— Подождите. — Неджи действует, не торопясь. Он скидывает рюкзак Генмы, задвигает в угол ногой и прислоняет Генму к стене. Быстро расстегивает на нем жилет и тянет с плеч, помогая освободиться.

«Лучше бы я остался в больнице», — с тоской думает Генма, глядя поверх плеча Неджи в светлую стену.

Он дышит носом так ровно, как только умеет. Потом стягивает бандану, кидает ее тут же, на пол, отталкивается от стены и идет, пошатываясь, в комнату.

«Лечь, уснуть, проснутся со свежей головой», — дает он себе установку, заваливаясь на неразобранную кровать, и поджимает под себя окоченевшие вдруг ноги.

Неджи садится рядом, и Генма останавливает готовое вот-вот сорваться с языка «Зачем ты здесь?».

Он закрывает глаза. Слушает, как дышит Неджи, как шелестит ветер в кроне растущего за окном платана, разбирает едва слышные голоса вдалеке.

Расслабиться не получается. 

Он словно на миссии, где дежурящему веришь, но готов вскочить от малейшего шороха и стука. В голове мутно, тупая боль не дает отключится, заставляет балансировать на грани сна.

«Миссия окончена, Хьюга рядом, — уговаривает себя Генма, улыбаясь где-то глубоко внутри. — Давай, отключайся, мерзавец. Надо поспать».

Он даже не вздрагивает, когда забинтованные пальцы задевают губы и тянут за сенбон. 

Слухи, бродящие по Конохе, не врут — Генма иногда даже спит с ним. Но если Неджи так легче, то пусть — Генма позволяет иголке свободно выскользнуть изо рта. 

Но прикосновения не исчезают. Неджи нажимает на губу чуть сильнее. Трогает россыпь старых шрамов на внутренней стороне — ни у кого не получается все сразу, и Генма не исключение. Греет чакрой свежие царапины.

Генма медленно дышит и радуется, что чтение мыслей не конек Хьюг. Будь Неджи из клана Яманака, Генме пришлось бы туго.

«Это все сон, — убеждает он себя. — Обычный дурацкий сон».

Ему уже снилось подобное не раз. Прогонять остатки воспоминаний, которых никогда не было, Генма умеет мастерски. Просто раньше он смывал по утрам с пальцев сухость жестких растрепанных вихров, а теперь пытается забыть тяжелую прохладу похожих на шелк волос, которые каждую ночь наматывает на ладонь, чтобы притянуть их обладателя ближе.

«Все это сон. И обезболивающие. И миссия. И провожатый», — уговаривает себя Генма.

Он даже не дергается, когда дыхание Неджи смешивается с его дыханием и вместо пальцев губ касаются мягкие теплые губы.

Генма проваливается в сон, захлебываясь от нежности.

 

*

Когда он просыпается, в оконные стекла мягко бьет дождь. Сенбон лежит на тумбочке, чуть левее, чем обычно оставляет его сам Генма, и в квартире никого нет.

Генма медленно выдыхает.

Он этому рад. 

Ему надо привыкнуть.

 

*

Генма ждет. 

Он все чаще прислушивается к звукам за дверью. Изредка чувствует знакомую чакру поблизости, но в дверь так никто и не стучит.

Спасительная прежде тишина начинает давить пустотой и бесполезностью.

Генме хочется большего.

Он бы наверняка промолчал, если бы его сейчас спросили про судьбу и неотвратимость. Или выплюнул бы сенбон прямо в глаз вопрошающему.

Ему хочется захлопнуть клетку и запереть ее на сотню замков. Но Генма знает, что это не выход — в неволе могут жить далеко не все. 

Неджи не сможет точно.

 

*

Бок заживает быстрее, чем ожидалось. Начинается и заканчивается месяц сплошных дождей. Сначала выписывают Иваши, а потом и Райдо. Они даже успевают сходить на миссию по сопровождению для разминки.

— Хреново выглядишь, — Райдо никогда не ходит вокруг да около.

Они сидят у него дома — отмечают выписку и возвращение в строй.

Генма хмыкает. Хреново — это слабо сказано. Райдо все-таки слишком добр к нему. 

Позавчера Генма поймал себя на том, что прогуливается возле квартала Хьюг. Как мальчишка, честное слово. Похоже, молодость заразна. И каким путем она передалась, Генма предпочитает не вспоминать. 

Но не может.

— Расскажешь? 

Может, Райдо и добр, но любопытен, как кошка.

— Нет.

— А то я не догадаюсь, — закатывает глаза Райдо, и Генма закрывает глаза рукой. Начинает глухо смеяться.

— И как меня угораздило? — спрашивает он, не надеясь услышать ответ.

Райдо пожимает плечами.

— Ты мне скажи.

— Гай меня убьет, — обреченно вздыхает Генма. — Или еще хуже — расскажет про силу Юности, благословит и начнет давать советы. И Хиаши. Мне придется просить политического убежища у Суны.

— Суна близко, — теперь Райдо улыбается как кот, ставший хозяином рыбной лавки. — Лучше сразу в Страну Болот. Заляжешь на дно, притворишься корягой. Только сенбон обмазать грязью не забудь. В целях конспирации.

Генма фыркает. Если вскрыть нарыв, выздоровление не за горами.

— И что мне теперь делать, Райдо? — спрашивает Генма устало.

— Ну уже нет, — вид у Райдо становится серьезный. — Я уже говорил: решайте сами. И соберись уже, выглядишь отвратительно. Вряд ли твой Хьюга оценит синяки под глазами и несчастное лицо. Влюблялся-то он в красавчика-экзаменатора, такого неприступного и сурового, а не в эту тоскливую развалину.

Генма утыкается лицом в стол и хохочет. 

Щекам нестерпимо горячо.

— Ох, Райдо, просто заткнись.

— Ну уж нет, — Райдо со вкусом потягивается. — Подставился, теперь терпи. Знаешь же, что смертельно раненных гуманнее добить, чем мазать рану антисептиком. И ведь сам же не можешь промолчать и не ткнуть иглой в мягкое. Вот и я не могу.

— Так это месть? — Генма улыбается так, что сенбон грозит выпасть изо рта.

— Точно, — кивает Райдо. — За все-за все.

Генма чувствует, как напряжение последних недель постепенно отпускает. Все-таки Райдо — лучший шиноби.

Может, все и вправду не так страшно, как кажется?

 

*

Когда Генма слышит долгожданный стук в дверь, живот скручивает от волнения. Генма готов побиться головой о стену, но только крепче сжимает в зубах сенбон. В голове Райдо заполошно орет: «Соберись, мокрая курица!» 

Райдо — самый лучший друг.

Генма думает, что психует неоправданно сильно. Он почти в два раза старше того, кто стоит за дверью. Что он как в первый раз?

Мысль о том, что чувствует сейчас Неджи, странно успокаивает и заставляет ускорить шаг. Вот кто сейчас наверняка трясется сильнее, чем перед всеми экзаменами сразу. Вот у кого сейчас первый раз.

Когда Генма тянет дверь на себя, его вдруг посещает первая разумная мысль за все это время. А что если он все придумал? Что если Неджи действительно ходит к нему как к товарищу, старшему по званию, авторитету и…

Додумать дальше Генма себе не позволяет. Он распахивает дверь с такой силой, что волосы отлетают за спину от потока ворвавшегося с улицы воздуха.

— Шира… Генма-сан? — морщинка на переносице Неджи заметнее, чем обычно. — Я не вовремя?

Ярость исчезает так же быстро, как накатила секунду назад. Генма смотрит на хрустящий пакет, из которого выглядывает горлышко бутылки. Наклонившись, чувствует запах саке от самого Неджи и очень старается не заржать. Потому что знает — если сейчас не выдержит, точно получит в морду, и объясняться потом будет бесполезно.

Морщинка становится еще заметнее, и Генма спешит вынуть сенбон изо рта.

— Ты знаешь... — такие разговоры не для порогов, где их может услышать каждый, но Генме на это сейчас плевать. Он сжимает иголку в кулаке и надеется, что не ошибся: — Когда я первый раз шел… объясняться, то надрался для храбрости, как Цунаде на Танабату.

У Неджи розовеют щеки. На фоне белой рубахи румянец, стекающий по скулам, смотрится еще ярче, еще заметнее. Но он стоит, не шелохнувшись, и Генма не может не восхищаться его выдержкой.

— Я смутно помню, что я нес, но меня выслушали, уложили спать на футоне одного, а поутру объяснили очень мягко, что во мне не заинтересованы… в этом смысле. И что я только друг, а это гормоны и пройдет.

— И как, прошло? — всегда спокойный, Неджи вдруг вспыхивает скрытой злостью. Как на экзамене, где они встретились в первый раз.

У Генмы от радости заходится сердце. Значит, он не ошибся. Не приснилось тогда. Не привиделся тот поцелуй. 

Когда все равно, так из себя не выходят — до сжатых кулаков и стиснутых челюстей.

— Я тебе такого не скажу.

Неджи смотрит на него растерянно и неверяще. Это всегда так, Генма знает, когда чего-то очень хочешь и ждешь. Когда сбывается — поверить трудно.

— Выбор за тобой, — просто говорит Генма и отступает в сторону, открывая проход. 

Теперь ход Неджи. 

Все, что Генма хотел, он уже сказал.

Неджи перешагивает порог быстро, словно боится, что Генма захлопнет дверь прямо перед его носом. Обманет, передумает и не пустит. Бутылку с саке он ставит на пол и подходит к Генме вплотную. Запускает руку в волосы, кладет ладонь на затылок и тянет на себя, заставляя нагнуться. 

Когда Неджи почти кусает его за губу, в голове почему-то вспыхивает мысль о Райдо с его «Это тебе за все-за все». 

Сейчас Генма готов с ним согласиться.

Неджи упрямо гнет его к себе, неумело, но жадно касается языком и губами, а, отстранившись глотнуть воздуха, держит за подбородок и трогает губу большим пальцем. 

Словно мстит за что-то. 

Так, словно дорвался.

У Генмы уже стоит. От простых поцелуев. 

Генме кажется, что мир вокруг них рехнулся.

— Давай не будем торопиться, — задыхаясь, произносит он, чувствуя, как подрагивают руки, которые он предусмотрительно держит по швам, прижимая к собственным бедрам. И тут же, не удержавшись, обводит языком губу Неджи, прикусывает, зализывает, сосет.

— Да-а-а, — соглашается Неджи. Лицо у него пустое и слишком спокойное. Вот только цвет…

Додумать Генма не успевает. Неджи, не расцепляя рук, делает шаг назад, врезаясь спиной в дверь. Так, словно стоять больше не может. Так, словно ноги его уже не держат.

Где-то внизу звенит и катится задетая чьей-то ступней бутылка. 

Генма разжимает кулаки и выставляет ладони, чтобы не врезаться в дверь лбом. К стеклянным перекатам бутылки присоединяется тихий звон упавшего сенбона. Все вокруг такое яркое и громкое, что Генме кажется, что на шум сейчас сбегутся все соседи.

В этот момент Неджи уверенно хватает его за пах. Толкается бедрами сам, и Генма чувствует, что стоит тут не только у него.

Связанных мыслей в голове не остается.

Ему хочется спросить у Неджи, что тот творит. Но вместо этого Генма делает то, о чем давно мечтал. Пропускает тяжелые волосы между ладонями, наматывает и тянет, открывая беззащитную шею. Целует под скулой, ниже. Облизывает кадык. Ласкает впадинку между ключицами.

Клановые шмотки Неджи — полный кошмар. Генма путается в завязках и слоях рубахи. Неджи справляется лучше — штаны Генмы уже болтаются где-то у щиколоток. Забинтованная ладонь ласкает член Генмы, сбиваясь с ритма. 

Когда Неджи коротко стонет ему в рот, Генма не выдерживает. Отталкивается от двери, падает на спину сам и, не выпуская Неджи из объятий, перекатывается, подминая его под себя.

Ткань трещит под нетерпеливыми пальцами Генмы. Про целостность и аккуратность он сейчас не думает. 

«Зашью потом! Сам!» — с остервенением думает Генма.

Все, что им нужно сейчас, — чувствовать друг друга кожей. 

Генма обхватывает их члены вместе, коротко стонет и больше ни о чем не думает.

 

*

Он лежит на полу, прижавшись ухом к груди Неджи, и думает, что прихожая — не лучшее место для таких забав. Из-под двери сквозит, песок, принесенный на сандалиях, впивается в кожу. Одно хорошо — если с гладких досок пятна спермы отмоются не сразу, никто и не спросит — мало ли что накапало с одежды или рюкзака. С миссии чего только не притащишь. Главное, чтобы не присматривались.

А еще где-то тут валяется сенбон, который неплохо бы найти. Без железки во рту Генма чувствует себя голым.

Генма хмыкает, одергивает задравшуюся на животе футболку и приподнимается на локте. В прихожей темно — сумерки за окном давно стали безлунной мглой, — но тусклый блеск иглы он замечает сразу. 

Генма щурится, глядя на выключатель, на лампочку, висящую под потолком, и на любимый сенбон. И, немного подумав, тянется к последнему. 

Свет подождет. Растворять уютную темноту в электрических лучах не хочется.

Генма привычно сует иглу в рот, катает между зубов и натыкается, как на кунай, на голодный, жадный взгляд Неджи. Неджи смотрит в упор, и о его мыслях догадаться теперь не сложно. Сенсоры не нужны.

— В душ, — быстро командует Генма. Рывком поднимает с пола себя, а потом и Неджи. Еще немного — и дальше прихожей они не уйдут. — В душ, в душ, в душ. Гости вперед.

Заправляясь, он смотрит, как Неджи потягивается и надевает штаны, как приглаживает растрепанные, словно ураганом разметенные по плечам, волосы, как искоса поглядывает на него, Генму. 

Генма чувствует, как в груди растет и ширится яркое тепло. Как маленький катон, своевольно поселившийся в районе диафрагмы и не желающий выбираться наружу. 

Слишком много… всего.

— А потом… — Генма хочет предложить все обсудить. Чувствует себя обязанным объясниться, пока они еще на берегу. Пока еще не поздно. Как будто еще не поздно. 

— Саке? — вежливо перебивает Неджи.

Генма смеется. И откуда что берется? 

— Чай, — поправляет он. — Мы договаривались не торопиться, помнишь?

Неджи, не оборачиваясь, кивает, а потом внимательно смотрит на него и скрывается в ванной, прикрыв за собой хлипкую дверь. 

Генма фыркает, улыбается до ушей. Он уверен, что не ошибся, считав в спокойном взгляде Неджи «Не вздумай передумать и сбежать».

Генма прислушивается к дробному стуку капель о пластиковый поддон и думает, что было бы неплохо одолжить Неджи что-нибудь переодеться. И расческу. И, может быть, пусть остается на ночь. Если захочет, конечно.

«Захочет».

Генма усмехается. Представляет, с какой серьезностью будет объяснять Неджи, что никак не может отпустить его, свежеиспеченного джонина и гения Конохи, домой, потому что на улице ночь, темно и холодно, и тихо смеется.

«И запасного футона дома у меня нет, — весело думает Генма, вытаскивает из шкафа свежую футболку и выдергивает из стопки штаны. — И второго одеяла. И совести». 

«И сердца».

Генма прислоняется пылающим лбом к дверце шкафа и зажмуривается. 

Его давно поймал и сжимает в своих ладонях Хьюга Неджи. Аккуратно и бережно. Как маленькую испуганную птицу. 

И Генме не хочется на волю.


End file.
